Moment by Moment
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the movie Real Steel. Contains spoilers, don't read if you haven't seen the movie. Update, story has been moved from Misc.Movies to 'Real Steel' in Movies section.
1. Those Lazy Days

Movie: Real Steel

(A/N) **Warning: Spoilers Ahead**

Saw Real Steel. Loved it so much. Just had to write some fluff for it cause I love Mr. Jackman and the father son story was adorable.

This just popped into my head and I _had_ to write the cuteness. More may or may not come later. If I can escape the mound of homework I have.

Characters, Charlie Kenton, Max Kenton belong to their respective creators.

* * *

><p>The air smells clean, hints of the cornfield on the other side of the road drift on the breeze and sunlight warms his skin. It's days like this that he enjoys the most, where he forgets his past, forgets what he's running from to just enjoy the feel of lush grass cushion his body. He hears Max before he can see him, it's maybe noon and the kid is just now waking up, but he won't hassle him. They're between towns, long way to go and he's been driving since 5 am.<p>

"Why are you laying in the grass."

"Because it's good for you."

A long pause, "That's stupid."

"Nah it ain't. Gotta take a break once in awhile."

Max doesn't say anything, just watches his would-be dad lay in the grass and soak up the sun. He hesitates, looks back at the green automobile parked on the side of the road. There's no way he could drive it himself and he's still on cloud nine from his win at the zoo. Max scratches the back of his neck, he feels awkward just standing there so he plops down a foot away. Toeing his shoes of he finally lies back, squinting against the sun before draping an arm over his eyes.

"Good choice," Charlie murmurs, stretching his back a little before sinking lower into the grass.

They lay there for a long while, Max drifting off into dreamland after awhile. His sleep is less than peaceful and he jerks awake at the memory of the junkyard and the gape of darkness he could have falling into it. Charlie peeks over to see the kid on his side, eyes wide and breaths coming a little faster.

"You ok?"

A wordless nod and the kid turns over, he doesn't want Charlie to know. He's brave, that's why he's here, that's why he bet double or nothing and came out on top.

"Hey, hey, come on. You don't look ok."

Charlie's voice is quiet, soothing and Max hunches his shoulders at the sound of his father moving in the grass. The hand that smoothed over his back was comforting, like when his mother would sing lullabies as he was falling asleep.

"You can tell me, Max."

"It's nothing…. just a bad dream."

Charlie stops and takes his hand away, the kid was beyond stubborn. Lying back in the grass he's silent and wait, waits for something to happen. It's a full five minutes before Max chances a peek over his shoulder, taking a guess on whether Charlie was asleep or not before he rolled over. A weird feeling simmered in his chest anxiousness and hesitance. He gives in to his childish wishes and crawls the short distance between them, butterflies brushing at the inside of his chest. He takes a change and leaps into the deep end of the pool.

Scooting as close as he possible could he took a shaky breath, finally lowering himself, feeling the body underneath his jerk a little at the weight. Max closes his eyes, ear pressed just over the man's heart and body pressed along the boxer's side. A low chuckle vibrated under his head and Max gripped at the man's shirt, he tensed when a hand touched his head. The hand was gentle, carding through his hair slowly and his muscles relaxed. He breathed deep and smelled the faint traces of oil and the truck, but mostly he smelled Charlie, wonderfully strong and mixed with the breeze of the afternoon.


	2. Always On The Road

**No Spoilers**

The shelf is cold, cramped, but the blankets are soft. They smell like metal and musk and he finds it comforting. Traveling is a lot of fields and grazing cows, a lot of listening to the radio and reminiscent conversations. Max wakes, he doesn't know why, the nightmares had stopped days ago and the restlessness he was feeling worked through his system quickly and efficiently. The window over Charlie's bed is pitch black and the mass scrunched into the sleep space is his father. His eyes slowly adjust and he can make out the man's breathing, can see the blankets twisted around his legs. Reaching up Max fumbles at the ceiling, avoiding bumping his head before jumping down. The metal is cold, makes his skin stick to the surface and he expertly retrieves a cup from cabinets below. Water rushes into the cup, ice cold and it sends goose bumps over his skin as he drinks it. Charlie moves, ever the light sleeper and watches as the shapes of the truck gain a sharpness.

"Can't sleep?"

"Not really."

The silence stretches on for minutes and Charlie resists the urge to laugh as Max stands in front of the shelf, the task of climbing up seemingly daunting in the dark.

"C'mere. It's cold anyway."

Max yawns quietly, acquiescing he totters over, vaguely noting that he _was_ pretty cold. Charlie reaches out, hooks his hands under those thin arms and lifts him onto the bunk. Noodle arms snake around his neck and the smaller body settles on top of him. They both smell of the truck, of the open window and whatever the surrounding farmers were growing.

"No nightmares right?"

"Yeah."

Charlie hums in acknowledgment and closes his eyes, letting the boy situate. A head of soft hair nuzzled under his chin and he hoped the kid didn't drool at night. Tugging the thin blanket over them he relaxed, letting sleep claim him once more.

Morning was interesting. Max woke to the feeling of something cold pressed against his forehead. Yawning he blinked the sleep from his eyes and stared at the offending wall. Looking around he found that in the night they had shifted to their sides. Charlie was sleeping deeply, pillow scrunched under his head and arm and the blanket tangled by their feet. Yawning once more he went about the delicate task of sitting up and turning around. There's dark stubble on the man's face, it makes him look older, like everyday spent traveling shaves years off his life. His short hair is jet black, messy from sleep and Max wonders how he got most of his mother's features. The light from the window is enough to finally rouse Charlie from sleep. Groaning he uses the heels of his hands to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning kiddo."

"Hey."

"What time is it?"

He shifts onto his back and Max ambles over him, all knobby knees and pointy elbows. Peering through the window near the front, Atom sitting quietly in recharge, the clock on the dashboard read 8:13.

"Little bit after eight!"

Charlie groans again before hefting himself out of the nook. Another day of driving. They were close to the next town anyway, so he couldn't complain too much. They'd find a motel, explore the town, search for where the boxing matches would be held and make some easy dough.

"Showers when we get to the town, Kay?"

"Sounds good."

Max slipped his shoes on and grabbed the keys off the counter before disappearing outside. Charlie gave a light snort, kid was in a hurry like no other. He didn't mind it though, the whole 'bonding' thing was going a lot easier then he had expected. Their taste in music was similar, their diets were a little off but mostly Charlie found it easy to appease the boy. The truck rumbled to life and he laughed in earnest that time. Not even 8:30 and the kid was already trying to boss him around.


	3. Ice Cream Sundaes

**No spoilers**

The crowd roars behind him, a mix of shouts and cheering. He's pressed close to the man that towers over him, all sinewy muscle and toothy smiles. Everything was going perfect, he had gained the upper hand on his opponents without them knowing. Their skepticism about his legitimacy after the dance he had performed worked to his advantage, they'd never see him coming. He almost misses the controls in his hands, but the sight of Charlie coming alive, mind racing and commands flowing, is enough of a prize. The crowd is a myriad of smells and sights, and Max joins in the cheering, boasting as Atom lands a devastating blow that leaves their opponent staggering. Charlie covers the mic for a moment, turning to his son and updating him about the fight, insight tidbits he never would have figured out himself. Hands up and throat straining to keep up with his cheering, Max yells louder as the bot goes down, another win under their belt. Strong arms envelope him, hoist him up above the roaring audience and he smiles wider.

The celebration is short and sweet as they make way for the other matches. Atom follows behind them, diligent and watchful and Max is pumped full of adrenaline. Mouth going a mile a minute as he describes and re-enacts the high points of the match, Charlie smiling all the while. Back in the truck they decide, well, Max mercilessly insists they go get ice cream. He can't say no to that face, all young energy and cute dimples.

The dinner they take refuge in is quiet, nearly empty and they sit across from each other, Max significantly shorter in the worn seat of the booth. It amuses Charlie, but he knows if he points it out he'll just get a snarky comment back.

"What'll you boys have?"

Their waitress is tall, tired looking with frizzy hair and bags under eyes. She manages a smile but it's half assed at best.

"Two ice cream sundaes."

"Whip cream? Nuts?"

"Whip cream and cherries," Max is quick to order.

Charlie smiles as his son gets a little more fidget, he nods to the woman and she smiles again before leaving.

"Where are we going after this?"

"Well, I figure we been out in the country long enough, probably head back to the big cities."

They converse for awhile, talking plans, Charlie giving pointers about the finer aspects of boxing and Max listening intently, hanging off his every word. When the ice cream finally arrives Max digs in with a smile, Charlie takes a less messier approach.

Max savors the treat, every bite is like eating pure bliss and the mound of whip cream that had been resting peacefully on top was now flecked around his mouth. It didn't matter, they were on cloud nine and nothing could go wrong in his eyes. The prospect of returning to the big city settles in his chest and made for an all encompassing wiggle in his body. It made all the bad things from the start of summer seem so distant and practically non-existent. Through his eleven year old eyes, Charlie was the best father he could ever have.

By the time they reach the hotel Max is asleep, face pressed against the window and arms crossed around himself. Charlie couldn't help chuckling to himself as he hefted the boy up into his arms, more nights then he could remember he had done this. It's warm inside the motel room and he feels sleep tug at his own body, the sugar already dissipated from his system and the comfy beds calling quietly. Tugging the boy's shoes off he toes off his own and flicks the light off. The sliver of moonlight through the drawn curtains is enough for him to make out the single bed.

He tucks the kid in first before tossing his jacket somewhere in the room and unceremoniously crawling under the blankets. When he's still and the room is quiet Max cuddles up beside him, warm and snoring softly, the day had been good.


	4. Rough and Tumble

**Minor spoilers  
><strong>

His heart is pounding, blood roaring in his ears and the pain at the back of his head makes the world wobble. The scuffle is terrifying, Max watches helplessly as the thugs take their respective turns at pummeling his father. Ricky takes a cheap shot, kicking the already downed man before he stalks away with his henchmen. It's beyond him how things were going so right, their win against Twin Cities, was now crumbling down around them. He tastes the dirt, feels the tears sting his eyes and he shakily crawls to Charlie. Max can't help the way he shakes, the sight of blood smeared across the man's face is unsettling and he hopes that his makeshift pillow at least helps.

The silence of the night, of the parking lot and the quiet groans from his father press against his senses. There's a bruise already forming along the side of Charlie's head and he winces as he finally manages to sit up. He had tried to hold his own, tried to be fast enough only to let Max slip through his fingers. They stare at each other, Max a mess of dirt and tears.

"You ok?"

A curt nod and Charlie chalks it up to luck. Taking a ragged breath he reaches out and Max is quick to tumble into his arms. The broken sob of worry and relief Max gives makes Charlie hold him tighter. He drags his son into his lap, wraps his arms around him and feels the way the thin body shakes in his grasp.

"I'm here Max. It's okay."

He hates how pained his voice sounds, but they're safe now. Small hands twist in the fabric of his jacket, anything to make sure he's still there, that they're both alive and breathing. Charlie staggers to the truck, his son clinging so tightly he thinks that even of his arms give out the kid wouldn't drop. He thanks his lucky stars no one has seen fit to rob them when he sees the truck parked and exactly how they left it. Loosening the death grip Max had on his neck he disappears into their living space.

Licking their wounds and hurt pride they don't bother staying in town. Charlie pays his bill at the motel and they're on the road again. Max buries is head against his father's hip, somehow contorting in the small space of the cab to lay down, like only children can do. Charlie offers moments of comfort when he reaches stop lights or signs. Squeezing the thin shoulder poking out from the blanket, rubbing the side of his son's head and smiling when he hears the boy mumble in his sleep. It's around one am when Charlie finally parks on the side of the road.

The engine crackles as it cools and the silence in the cab is deafening. Pinching the bridge of his nose Charlie squeezes his eyes shut, trying to will away the guilt manifesting in his chest. He gives a shaky breath before finally looking at Max. So fragile and pure, only to be tainted by his presence; by who he was. The guilt grows and Charlie shoves it to the back of his mind and scoops the kid up into his arms. Exiting and locking the truck he shuffles them to the living quarters, carefully depositing his precious load on the shelf. The moon's light peeked in from the window above his bed, made the metal floor sparkle and Charlie downed a cup of water before leaning back against the counter.

His eyes land on Atom, the silent guardian Max had deemed as their champion, a silent hero ready to stand by his owner's side and fight. He couldn't understand just how the boy had been able to coax so much glory from the old rust bucket. To him the thing had been nuisance, just another dead end. But there was Max, another dead end he hadn't believe in, and now... shaking his head Charlie scoffed and made to move to his bed, pausing a moment before pointing at the robot, a warning in his eyes.

"Don't... don't let the kid down."

Swallowing thickly he nodded and turned away for his bed, tomorrow was going to be long.


	5. People's Champion

**Major Spoilers**

His heart aches and he isn't sure it'll ever stop. The surprise and shock he felt have dissipated and all he feels now is betrayal. The car ride is deathly silent, and when his aunt has the audacity to ask if he's okay he bites back all the anger and frustration he feels about that single question. He merely nods and goes back to staring out the window.

Charlie stands alone, for what seems like forever. When he's back on the road, heading for Bailey's place the gravity of what he's done hits him, right in the chest. He's left himself open and the feelings come out of no where and he grips the wheel hard as he comes to a stoplight. The look of devastation on the kids face, the almost tears he wished he could have hugged away, he had no chance now.

His time at Bailey's is short lived. Atom gets a tune up but Charlie is distracted, the summer isn't over quiet yet and he needs to fix everything. The one thing that stands out to him is the end of their last match, maybe he couldn't absolve his mistake, but maybe he could give Max a present to trump all presents. It doesn't take long for him to get a hold of Zeus' people, Atom was just as much in the spotlight as Zeus was.

Max is sitting, passively watching the Robot Boxing Channel when his aunt calls him away. The sight of Charlie at the door stirs something in his stomach, makes him nervous as his father speaks. The awkward apology that rushes out of Charlie's mouth make the feeling in his stomach settle and the sight of Atom makes hope rush through him. Could it be? It was suddenly his decision, his aunt just a witness to history in the making. Of course he agrees, of course, because this one night was going to feel like a million years.

Heart pounding, but in a good way, Max is hyper aware as he stands there with Atom. The announcer sounds so far away and when the music starts Max doesn't miss a beat. The crowd is roaring and he receives some extra cheers as he pulls off the lo five without looking, he's above cloud nine. Charlie is waiting for him, the beat up case in his hands is all too familiar and he knows it's a now or never moment, do or die.

It's painful to watch Atom be herded into a corner, their shouts don't stand out too much against the crowd but Max knows, feels it deep down when he tells Atom to get up, Atom hears him. When Charlie takes full control, when Atom is shadowing him, Max thinks he's witnessing grace at it's finest. The finesse Charlie pulls off, the timed punches are beautiful, the smile on his face is one if pure joy. They're synchronized so perfectly that Max knows if he even blinks for a second, he'll miss everything he's been waiting for.

The final round make his chest tighten, he wants, no, he needs Charlie to move, but he's smiling, that knowing smile. Atom's defense is like none other and Zeus doesn't look to be giving up so easy, but then it happens. Charlie sees it before anyone, then Max and then the whole world.

Zeus stops. Hands freezing up, and power drained.

Max watches as time slows down, watches as both Charlie and Atom start landing the final blows, he watches and cheers and feels like he's going to explode from all the emotions building up inside of him. The ding of the bell sets the crowd off, everyone rushes, it's a flurry of movement as the ring is flooded, there's so many things he wants to do. Hug Charlie, hug Atom, tell everyone that the man who had survived against Zeus, who had made him feel so happy, that man was his father.

When the vote is announced there's a sharp pain in his chest, but it doesn't matter, he knows they won, knows that everyone else in arena would agree with him. The announcer talks to him, tells him the news and the feeling of losing is erased.

People's Champion.

He loves it. He loves Charlie, loves Atom and loves his family.


	6. All Good Things

**No Spoilers**

When all is said and done, when they're standing back where it all started, the gym, Max tries not to choke up. Charlie is just as sad, but holds it together a little better than his son. He hugs him tightly, so tight Max whimpers when they let go. Debra watches quietly, Marvin less than interested in the heartfelt goodbye. After herding Max into the car Debra waves Marvin to get in without her and she walks over to Charlie.

"I can see how much you love him," she says gently.

"Yeah... he's a good kid."

"You've really grown Charlie, and... I can't offer much, but, next summer, I'll give Max the choice of going with us or spending time with you. Would you be okay with that?"

Charlie swallows thickly and nods. He has her wait a moment before, "Have him call me everyone once in awhile, ok? Just so I can know how he's doing."

She nods and puts down in her phone his number as he recites. When car drives away, all tinted windows and ominous black paint he waits until the car is out of his sight. The city continues on, honking taxis and bustling crowds on the sidewalk, but he feels like a piece of himself just drove away. Awkwardly he walks away to find Bailey and decide what he should do now.

3 months.

That's how long it is before Max finally calls him. It's midnight when he hears his phone go off on the nightstand. Bailey stirs next to him and nudges him to get it. Fumbling in the dark he finally finds the darn thing and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Charlie..."

He almost didn't register the voice, so quiet and nervous but then he's sitting straight up when he finally does.

"Max! Hey-"

"Can.. can we talk?"

"Of course."

Leaving the bed he ignores Bailey's mumbling, he's excited and half asleep and the way Max's voice sounds like he doesn't need any distractions.

"What's up kid?"

"Well... on Friday we're supposed to have a career, bring your parents thing. I don't want Marvin or Debra to come and well... I was wondering if you would come."

He's sitting at the edge of the ring, a tired smile on his face, "I wouldn't miss it for anything. Have you told your aunt?"

A pause.

"No... I will though, don't worry."

Charlie chuckled quietly, "Ok well, you should probably go to bed kiddo."

"Okay... I miss you Charlie."

He chest clenched and his heart ached, "I miss you too Max. Now, go to bed, you need sleep."

"G-night Charlie."

He could hear the resigned tone, the sigh of defeat, as much as he would have like to keep talking, he didn't need Debra yelling at him for keep his son up at all hours of the night.

"G-night."

When he finally returns to bed, Bailey is asleep and he tries to get under the covers quietly. The anticipation he feels swirls around other emotions and keeps him awake for most of the night until sleeps relaxes his muscles.

In the morning Bailey asks why he's all smiles and its all he can do to resist from gushing about the conversation. He tells her the tentative plan and she congratulates him on such a momentous occasion. He floats around the gym the rest of the week, the anticipation chewing away at his nerves as his need to impress grows more and more.


	7. Never Enough

He's clean shaven, hair washed, grease gone and gripping the wheel of his truck nervously. Why was he so nervous? It wasn't like he was going to teach the class, just ramble on about what he does, right, easy. Heart pounding as he walked into the main office of the school he spoke quickly with the woman at the desk, her uninterested nature to his miniature crisis not helping one bit. He waits as she calls, and then takes a seat when she tells him it'll be a little while, apparently it was lunch time. All the waiting, all the metaphorical nail biting is getting to him. This isn't what he does, he talks to robots not kids, he yells commands and doesn't take raised hands.

"Mr. Kenton?"

He hasn't been called that in a long time.

"Uh, yes."

Standing up when she tells him to follow he tries not to wring his hands nervously, but he does it anyway. It's weird walking through the halls of a grade school, he could remember ditching class with friends and cheating on homework. The second they reach the classroom he's raking a hand through his cropped hair and feels a little robbed when he finds the empty classroom. The other parents are all at the back, sitting in short chairs and looking just as awkward as he was feeling. He takes an open seat and waits.

The woman, the teacher apparently as she greets them and starts chattering on about what the kids have been learning and the tests and the homework and the blah blah-

When the bell rings she cheerily announces the kids will be back and they'll start sharing. His heart jumps a little when the kids start coming in and he stands, sees the smiling face of his son and holds his arms out.

"Dad!"

All around it seems like some kind of reunion as the children all talk at the same time. Max, he looks different somehow, like those 3 months were really 3 years. Smile on his face, looking happier to see him then Charlie can remember he's hugging him close, as tight as he can without hurting the kid.

"I'm so glad to see you kiddo."

Max squeezes his father back, his arms wrapped around the man's neck and for once he's a little taken aback that Charlie doesn't smell like the truck, which reminds him, he has to say hi to Atom before they're done. Parting from their embrace Charlie curses the teacher as she calls the students back to their seats.

Charlie had forgotten just how boring it was to sit in class, didn't stop his son from peeking back occasionally though, as if to make sure his father was still there. A smile or a wink would usually absolve any worry his son might've had and then suddenly it was his turn to stand up there.

Suddenly it's it him and Max, standing before the class and Max is boasting about his dad and the amazing things he does. From there it's his awkward confession of his passion for robots and admittance that yes, at one time he had been a boxer. He looks out at his crowd, the kids are all awed faces and little whispers to each other, no doubt most of the class had seen or heard about the infamous Atom vs. Zeus match.

By the time all the parents are done and everyone is saying good-bye Charlie feels as though it hasn't been long enough, not nearly long enough. Max follows him as he stalks to the entrance of the school, oblivious to his teacher's questioning call and when they're outside and Charlie knows exactly what Max is looking for. Smile on his face he opens the back of the truck and Max is hoping up like old times, wandering in like he owns the place and standing in front of Atom.

"You're taking care of him right? Cleaning, fix-"

"Yes Max, you know who you're talking to here," Charlie chuckled.

Charlie waited beside the open truck, he'd let Max say hi and whatever it was he wanted to do and before he knew it they were standing outside the school, awkward as the day they met.

"Call me more, alright?"

Max nods, scuffs his shoe a little before peering up at his dad, "I wanna spend summer with you again."

Something like relief spreads into Charlie's chest, like, that was exactly the thing he needed to hear. Crouching down so he could look up into Max's eyes.

"I'd like that Max."

He almost falls over when Max throws his arms around his neck, and he chuckles lightly, hugs him back and there's a weight in his chest as he leaves the school. If anything, he knew he had summer to look forward to.

* * *

><p>Okay, totally excited they put a Real Steel category! Ah! Also, I have some ideas for continuing this, but it'll be a lot more of the fatherson fluff life lessons stuff.

So, lemme know what you think, stop here cause it all seems pretty much wrapped up? Or should I continue on and venture into unknown territory!


	8. Niagra Falls

Charlie can't remember a time when he wasn't traveling somewhere to do something, but now, in the pulls between his visits to Max, he finds himself staring at the passenger seat. He wonders if maybe he'll wake up one day and his son will be here waiting, it's been a year now and it has t happened, but today, no today was special. Today would trump those feelings of an emptiness in his heart, today was the first day of summer, and Max had chosen him over Europe. So yes, Charlie was just a little excited and a tad cocky from his win over stupid old Europe. Parking by the sidewalk he left the truck idling, he wasn't planning I sticking around long. Before he even go halfway up the walkway the door flung open and there he was,trying not to smile, but Charlie saw it.

"Morning," he greeted Debra as she appeared behind Max, Marvin was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello Charlie."

"Hey Max."

The smile broke free, albeit a little sheepish but there it was, "Hey dad."

"Truck is unlocked."

Max said goodbye, restlessly accepting his aunts hug and kiss before dashing down the pathway, bulging backpack bouncing after him.

"You'll be alright? He's been looking forward to this for months."

"Ah we'll he fine. We'll probably work the old circuit, go sight seeing this time around."

Debra gave a small smile, as much as she worried about Max, she wasn't going to deny him a willing father.

"You two be careful ok, Max has our numbers if anything goes wrong."

"Sounds good, see you at the end of the summer."

He nodded to her before taking off, feeling a spring to his step as he hefted himself into the driver's seat and felt his son's presence right beside him. Glancing at the kid he smiles, it's like he'd never left, like that place right there -where he slept and ate and laughed- that was his place until the end of time.

"So where are we going first?"

"Back to the gym, I gotta say bye to Bailey before we hit the road."

"Then where?"

Shrugging he smiled at the road as he pulled away, "Where ever we want."

By the time they're on the road they had a destination, big beautiful Niagara falls, which honestly wasn't all that far from them, being in New York had its benefits, excluding the traffic and all. It didn't stop Max from getting fidgety in the front seat, absently asking where all the cows were and if they could stop and sit in the grass when it got warmer. Charlie just smiled and gave vague answers, not wanting to wear out all their old tricks too soon. No he would make them take the summer slow, savor everyday like the all encompassing feeling of winning a fight you were sure to loose.

How else could Charlie describe it, or even try to explain it. This was their summer, no more awkward conversations about hobbies or the things they liked, it was just father and son. It was Charlie's old truck putting along to bring them from place to place and Atom to be the ever watchful guardian. This was going to be the beginning of something great.

* * *

><p>I can't resist writing about more bonding between these two! So, cross country road trip to all those great tourist attractions! yaaay!<p> 


End file.
